Buhler Versatile ННТ Series
HHT 4WD Series 435-575 hp Overview The High Horsepower Tractor (HHT) Series 4WD was created to respond to growing agricultural operations that have more acres and require more power. Engineered from the ground up using heavy-duty components, the HHT Series 4WD is available in 435, 485, 535 and 575 hp. The frame is manufactured from thick steel plate to ensure structural integrity, even under extreme conditions. Outboard planetary axles with a new 24 bolt pattern and standard drum duals ensure power is efficiently transferred to the ground. The main bearing at the articulation point is now 60% larger (than on the previous model range) to reduce stress and extend life. Engine seen in the UK]] Versatile tractors have been powered by Cummins engines for more than 40 years. Cummins engines employ the latest advancements in diesel engine design and technology to provide long-term reliability. These engines are turbocharged and aftercooled for clean-burning fuel efficiency. The high-pressure injection system with electronic engine control quickly responds to load conditions or throttle adjustments, with a 35% torque rise at 1400 RPM and a 7% power bulge at 1800 RPM to meet the rigorous demands of modern agricultural operations. The HHT Series (435, 485, 535, 575 hp) is powered by the dependable Cummins QSX15 a six-cylinder 15-litre turbocharged engine. The Cummins QSX15 was selected during the development of the HHT Series to optimize the performance of the tractor, shaping power curves and ratings to align with work environment, load factors and operating modes. The result is an efficient and reliable high horsepower tractor that will work hard for years to come. Transmission Each farm has specific operating conditions and implement demands and Versatile four-wheel drive tractors offer the choice of manual or powershift transmissions, each developed to efficiently manage field demands and engine horsepower. Choose the best transmission for convenience, performance and operating conditions. The mechanical 12 x 4 transmission features four synchronized sequential smooth-shifting gears in each of its three ranges. These gears have closely matched speed increments in the critical band from 3 to 8 mph to provide flexibility for every farming application. The HHT Series features a CAT® TA22 Powershift transmission with 16 forward speeds and 4 reverse speeds, with eight gears in the heart of the critical field working range. Single lever control provides clutchless shifting from forward to neutral to reverse for all speeds. Powershift gear selection features are designed for simple gear selection, smooth operation and in-field convenience Hydraulics Modern implements require more hydraulic capacity to operate efficiently and the hydraulic system on Versatile four-wheel drive tractors has been developed to meet those demands. The closed center load sensing hydraulic system provides ample capacity for implements that demand high hydraulic flow by providing pressure and flow on demand. When no hydraulic power is required, the system goes into low-pressure standby to conserve energy, providing more power at the drawbar. Mechanical hydraulic levers, positioned for easy reach, manage a variety of applications and have the flexibility to do multiple functions simultaneously. Using lever locks, the mechanical hydraulic levers can be locked in neutral, kept out of the float position, or held between float and retract for hydraulic motor operation. Easily adjustable flow control knobs for four hydraulic circuits are conveniently located on the side console. Rotate the knobs to increase or decrease flow to each of the hydraulic circuits. These rotary controls make it easy to adjust flow from the comfort of your seat. Optional electro-hydraulics are ergonomically designed for both comfort and convenience. Finger-tip controls manage the hydraulic functions and hydraulic flow is increased or decreased by rotary thumb wheels. All models have a total hydraulic flow of 55 GPM (208 L/min), or 80 GPM (303 L/min) with the optional high flow hydraulic system. Four remote valves are standard and the optional high flow hydraulic system is available with six remote valves, and eight remote valves are available . Axles/Drawbar All models feature a large, reliable heavy-duty planetary final drive to provide long service with heavily ballasted tractors and big implements. Large bearings support the planetary hubs on the axle housings. They are built with large axle tubes and planetaries capable of standing up to heavy weights and capable of handling increased bending loads associated with wide dual or triple wheel options. ;Outboard Planetary Axles In the 1970’s, Versatile engineers developed the outboard single reduction planetary axle, known in the industry for its strength, simplicity, ease of service and wheel mounting. The tradition of building the most reliable planetary combination in the industry starts with placing the planetary and sun gears towards the outside of the axle. Outboard planetary axles deliver all available horsepower through a large, precision machined floating sun gear. The planetary hubs are suspended on large diameter bearings mounted directly to the axle tubes. The load is supported by the axle housing assembly and not by the drive train components. All Versatile four-wheel drive tractors feature reliable final drives that deliver horsepower where it counts: at the drawbar. The planetary axles remain on the tractor during routine maintenance, limiting downtime. Daily inspections are easy with a quick visual check of the axle oil level indicators. The gears can also be reversed to extend the wear life. ;Drawbar The drawbar pull point on Versatile four-wheel drives is immediately behind the articulation point, which features a large-diameter pivot pin for maximum strength and durability. The articulation area is kept as open as possible to provide easy service access to the drivelines and the transmission. The thick 2" (51 mm) hitch pin can be replaced with an optional 1 1/2" hitch pin and bushing kit for implements that require less horsepower. Cab The cab has been designed to meet the demands of evolving farming trends. The access steps are recessed in the fuel tank and handrails and door handle are functional and easy to reach. The wider cab offers excellent 360º visibility for fieldwork and maneuvering large modern implements, and there is a clear sightline to the drawbar when attaching equipment. The high-resolution electronic display is easy to read and provides operating data at a glance, and the side console features a convenient fingertip-control throttle. An AM/FM/WB/CD stereo with two speakers is optional. The upgraded package adds two speakers and XM™ or Sirius™ Satellite Radio.* The standard cab can be customized with many comfort and convenience options while the Deluxe Cab creates the ultimate in-cab environment. The Deluxe Cab features a heated, semi-active air-ride suspension seat as well as a secondary training seat. Front and rear sun visors are included and electronic automatic climate control will maintain the desired cab temperature. Power-adjustable heated external mirrors, front and rear wipers and washers and a monitor-mounting bracket with available power complete the Deluxe Cab package. Large controls for the heat and air conditioning are conveniently located to easily manage the cab environment. Plenty of storage space is provided behind and beside the seat for lunch coolers and toolboxes. The result is enhanced comfort to make the long day seem short . Options Versatile tractors are well-equipped with the standard features most-requested by farmers. Additional options are available to customize the tractor for the requirements of your farm. ;Auto-Steer Ready GPS technology saves time, fuel, and money when mated with an auto-steer system that prevents overlap and maintains the field heading. Versatile is pleased to offer an optional factory-installed auto-steer-ready kit that is compatible with most auto-steer packages on the market. You can incorporate the auto-steer kit that is best suited to your agriculture operation. ;High-intensity discharge (HID) lighting HID lights have proven themselves to be very useful in agriculture operations. There’s never enough hours of daylight and HID lighting provides up to ten times more light than conventional headlights. Known for casting a blue hue, an HID light kit is available as a front and rear package. ;Hydraulic remotes Available with six or eight hydraulic remotes, 435, 485 and 535 are available with high-flow hydraulics for increased flow to meet the demands of modern implements. ;Optional Equipment:- * Front / rear differential lock * Electro-hydraulics * HID light package * Deluxe Cab * Heavy-duty axles * Heavy-duty drawbar support kit * 1 1/2" drop pin and bushing kit * Tow cable * Weight packages * Performance monitor with radar * Canbus engine monitor * Auto-steer-ready kit Service There are never enough hours in the day and every minute counts. That’s why all Versatile tractors are designed with easy serviceability in mind. Routine service can extend the life of your tractor, minimize downtime and lower your operating costs. Daily maintenance is made effortless with side shields that open up and out of the way to allow access to fill points and dipsticks. Fluid checks are easy with conveniently located sight gauges. A swing-out assembly on the front grille and radiator expose the hydraulic and transmission oil coolers, air conditioning condenser, fuel cooler and charge air cooler for fast cleaning. The Versatile outboard planetary axle system is known for its ease of service. Planetary axle covers can be removed from the tractor without removing the axles and tires, limiting the amount of time needed for routine maintenance. Daily inspections are easy with a quick visual check of the axle oil level sight gauges. Major components such as the engine, transmission and axles can be removed and repaired without splitting the tractor, reducing downtime and expense . Scraper tractor version * Download the Scraper spec sheet. See also * Buhler * Versatile - predecessor company article * List of Tractor Manufacturers References / sources * add ref/source links or book references here External links * Official web site Category:Articulated tractors Category:Buhler Versatile HHT series